Strategically placed bubbles
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: For the Americans working your tusses off at work or school, a little bit of happiness to brighten your day. Pepperoni as always. ENJOY!


_I started writing this yesterday, but in my exhaustion,while attempting to make a Pepperoni video, I hit the power button instead of escape and lost it. Its not on youtube because most of clips are still in order, which pretty much means it sucks. I'm tempted to post it anyway. No, I'll post for **its and giggles and y'all can tell me how to make a better one. Sound ok?_

_In awesome news, CSI has FINALLY returned to Aussie tv. WHOOP! And you arent interested._

_SPOILERS: Set after IM2 so there may be a couple. No, there definately are. BEWARE!_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

The past month could only be described as hell. The house was _still_ under construction, the press were _still_ reeling from the expo and they were yet to discuss _that_ kiss. Of course, breaking Christine Everhart's nose probably hadnt helped matters, even if she _could_ prove it, only the three of them present at the time and Tony wasnt talking. With Tony tickering with something in the basement, Pepper felt the pressing need to use his bigger-than-necessary bathtub.

Dipping a toe in to test the tempature of the bubbly water, she slipped the silk robe from her shoulder, allowing it to silently pool around her ankles. Pepper allowed a satified groan leave her lips as the hot water began to sooth her aching muscles. The tips of her hair floated aimlessly as she rested her head against the side and closed her eyes briefly.

"Pepper?" She started violently but luckily, for her at least, the tub was deep enough that nothing came into view. "Sorry."

"What the hell Tony?"

"I'm not allowed to check that my girlfriend's ok?"

"I didnt realize kissing my cheek at random intervals made me your girlfriend."

"You havent exactly been protesting." He had her there

They'd barely had time to see each other since _that_ kiss, but he'd developed a tendancy to kiss her cheek and people were beginning to talk. Everhart had implied it, hence the broken nose, on top of the fact that Pepper simply didnt like her.

"I'm still not your girlfriend Tony."

"I beg to differ Miss Potts." He stepped right up to her, taking a seat on the tub's edge and playing with the bubbles directly above her stomach.

"Care to *gulp* explain your conclusion Mr Stark." His hand moved to the other side of the tub, bringing his face dangerously close to hers.

"You arent stopping me."

"Because I dont want to give you a free peep show." Tony said nothing, glancing down at her lips before taking them in his own. At least, thats what he set out to do.

Pepper saw his intention, pinching her nose and ducking under the water. Not seeing this, Tony missed, his hand slipped and fell face first into the bath. Fully clothed. A large clump of bubbles clung to his hair and Pepper couldnt stop herself from laughing outright. The only part of him _not_ wet were his jeans below the knee and his runners.

"I'm so glad you find this histerical Pepper." He blew the bubbles from his nose which only made her laugh harder. He kicked off his shoes and socks, shifting to sit opposite her.

"Are you insane? Tony, you're wearing jeans."

"I cant take them off cause your 'not my girlfriend'."

"Like its ever stopped you before. You can take them off, but keep your shorts on." With the slyest grin on his face, Tony leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not wearing any."

"Then get out and put some on."

Tony let out a protesting groan but began pushing himself up anyway. Pepper however, stopped breathing. His light blue tee hugged and defined his muscles in the most spectacular way as well as going transparent and the jeans stuck fabulously to his ass. She unconciously licked her lips and something in her brain simply snapped.

Before Tony could comprehend whnat was happening, a hand grabbed on to the edge of his jeans and dragged him back into the suds, a second had a death grip on his tee, a pair of lips almost bruising his with ferious hunger. A tongue forced its way into his mouth and that lost feeling he'd felt back on the roof so many weeks ago was returning, an effect that _only _Pepper could manage.

Pepper laid back, pulling him back until he lay over her, a thumb running over the ribs just below her breasts while she attempted to pull the material away from his skin.

"Are you sure about this?" Brown eyes met blue, their naked chests heaving heavily against each other. "We dont have to do this if you're not."

A lean hand ran from his shoulders, down his firm chest, over his stomach, coming to rest at his belt.

"I want this Tony, I really do. But I also want to know that you'll still be there in the morning."

"I will Pep. I'll always be there for you."

She raised her hand back up, relishing the amazing feeling of his thick hair between her fingers and pulled him back down for a passionate meeting of mouths.

(...)

_Good morning. The time is 9.45-_

"Mute." Came a deep, ruff voice.

Long hair was sprayed across his chest, breasts push against his breath with every breath and an arm hung very low around his waist. Tony smiled softly at the angel curled against his side, marvelling at how cute she looked as she twitched her nose in her sleep.

If commitment meant waking up like this every morning, Tony was looking forward to it.

**=D**


End file.
